Lily and James
by blue sapphire lady
Summary: “Kiss me, Evans,” said James. “I’d rather kiss a wall,” replied Lily nastily. A series of events bring the lovebirds together that might make more than wands fly.


Title: Lily and James

Title: Lily and James

Summary: "Kiss me, Evans," said James. "I'd rather kiss a wall," replied Lily nastily. Unfortunately for Lily, but great news for James, the two "lovebirds" are forced to spend more time together, especially when Filch is hot on their heels and are locked out of the Common Room.

A/N: For those of you who have already read this story, I'm reposting it because I made some major changes (well, major changes in my opinion). First chapter is kind of slow but I'll pick up the pace in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1- Out For A Night

The weak fire on the torches hanging from stonewalls threw two shadows on the narrow corridor floor. The two shadows stretched, their movements mimicking the movements of two students quietly tiptoeing against the cold marble floor. The October wind breezed through the large open windows, sending chills to the girls as the wind enveloped them into an unwanted hug.

"What if a teacher finds us?" voiced one of the two girls quietly.

The poor girl was hugging herself for warmth while silently scolding herself for not wearing socks. The hair on her arms stood up despite the girl's vain efforts. She grimaced, imagining how dirty her feet must look. She let out a long sigh, a misty puff escaping from her dry lips and mingling with the air until it disappeared. The young student had long shocking red hair that was threatening to tumble from her messy bun and cascade down her back. Her emerald green eyes stared ahead, alert and weary. The idea of being caught in the middle of the night was anything but pleasant. She licked her lips nervously. She half expected to see someone jump from a corner.

"Then we'll look pretty stupid, won't we?" answered the red head's friend, cheerfully. She lacked her redhead friend's worry and was utterly relaxed.

"Can you believe the dare Vanessa gave us? It's going to be so easy," she commented slyly, a mischievous smile tugging her lips.

"Nicole, why did you have to agree to that stupid dare?" hissed the redhead. Her face was in a delicate frown, her mouth in a disapproving line. Nicole's enthusiasm was obviously not contagious as Lily's frown only deepened at her friend's behavior.

"Would you ever let Vanessa have that sort of satisfaction? Didn't you hear her? If we get that book, she'll have to do our homework for a month and she'll try out for the Quidditch try-outs. Have you ever seen anyone fly so badly? I swear, a rock can fly better than her. If we lose, we take her homework for a month and we have to read a love letter to Snape in front of everyone during breakfast. Not bad of a deal," whispered Nicole confidently. Her eyes gleamed as she imagined her little victory.

"That's a lot of "we"," responded Lily dryly, raising her eyebrow.

Nicole gave a sheepish grin.

"Lily, I treat you like my sister. I share your pain and joy, and you shall share mine. It's a beautiful quote from…from…well from somebody. Of course I'll share the consequences with you, you don't have to ask," said Jamie, purposely mistaking what Lily had meant.

Lily rolled her green eyes exaggeratedly, while trying to fight the smile that was tugging the corners of her mouth.

"Didn't know you cared that much. It's very appreciated," replied Lily, shaking her head.

"Besides, you're at the library more often so you'll know where it is," added Nicole as though that would fix the entire situation.

"Oh yeah right, that's why you chose me to come along as well. Well, gee thanks," retorted Lily sarcastically.

"No problem," said Nicole, happily ignoring the sarcasm that was dripping from Lily's voice.

The two best friends continued walking, both wishing they brought their shoes. Lily's flaming red hair was now resting upon her shoulders, her ponytail long gone. Her pale cheeks were rosy from the cold. Her green eyes darted in every direction, as if waiting for Filch to jump out and grab them, Ms. Norris hissing at them.

Nicole on the other hand, was leading the way, quietly humming (off tune) a song. She had short dark purple hair (which she dyed only a week ago) that fell to her deep blue eyes. She was taller than Lily (as practically everyone is) and had a good humor and more of an adventurous (and very dangerous), risking and laid back personality which crashed with Lily that so many people wondered how the heck they were best friends for years. Lily was a perfectionist and very uptight while Nicole was the most laid back person.

"I can't feel my toes. It's that cold!" whispered Lily while Nicole laughed.

Suddenly, a strong wind came from outside, ending the weak fire on the torches. The two girls were now doused in a sea of darkness. The only light was the faint glow of the moon outside.

Lily swore under her breath while Nicole let out a moan.

"Great, this is just great! See what happens when you don't bring your wand? Wait- we can't see!" said Lily frustrated, her voice a whole octave higher. Her voice bounced against the walls.

Nicole immediately made a shushing noise.

"Not so loud, do you want Filch coming after us-" started Nicole.

Unfortunately Lily would never know what her friend was going to say next as the rest of Nicole's sentence was drowned by a monstrous noise. Crashing and clashing of metal hitting the hard ground echoed ten times. Nicole had walked right into a large armor. The shattering and scattering of the armor's pieces seemed to last an eternity as the two young girls covered their ears, to try and stop the ringing.

It was now Nicole's turn to swear.

Both girls' hearts were pounding painfully against their chests, fear freezing their legs from bolting from the crime scene. As soon as Nicole's swearing had subsided, the roaring silence quickly followed. Lily's ears strained to make any sound, any noise. All she could hear was her breathing coming in quick, short breaths and her heart. Her poor heart was pounding painfully against her chest, the fear squeezing it tightly, and its hold iron tight.

There was no question. People definitely heard that. The two girls wouldn't be surprised if the whole school heard that.

"Nicole," Lily moaned, slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Sorry," whispered Nicole, her voice squeaky.

Unfortunately, Nicole wasn't forgiven yet. Lily was only getting started.

"Why'd you it-" the redhead started.

"I accidentally bumped into it. I said I was sorry!" interrupted Nicole, already defensive.

"More like crashed into it! What's wrong with you?" snapped Lily, her famous temper rising.

"Calm down, Lily. No one really heard that-" lied Nicole.

"Who was the one telling me to be quiet? Wasn't it you?" asked Lily sarcastically.

Nicole opened her mouth, ready to lash out a retort but stopped. Faintly, a voice was talking.

The fight between the two best friends immediately dissolved as horror washed over them. A sinking feeling in Lily's stomach told her that it was Filch and his ugly cat that were coming. Mouths tightly shut, the young students strained to listen.

"I'll have those what they called students out of their beds. Detention for months! Pity, did love that armor, my sweet. I know every armor here and where they are! What a wonderful night it is!" cackled a voice not far from them.

Lily's suspicions were found true as the two girls stared at each other, both wide eyed in horror. "Filch," they mouthed.

A full five seconds ticked by before the two burst into action. Nicole and Lily bolted into a run.

"Where are you going?" whispered Nicole, seeing Lily inching towards a different hallway. Nicole was running beside Lily as she grabbed Lily's arm right before Lily was about to make a right.

"Where are we going? What do you mean where are we going? We're going back!" whispered Lily hastily, trying to free her arm.

"What about the bet?" Nicole dared to ask.

"What about the bet? Who cares about the bet?!" replied Lily, giving her crazy friend a lava hot glare.

"We still don't have the book," argued Nicole, having the guts to whine.

"Seriously Nicole, a month of cleaning is not that appealing right now," said Lily, still trying to set her arm free.

"Please," whined Nicole. She made a baby face that was pointless as the two were still covered in darkness. Footsteps were coming faster with each second.

"What are you talking about? We can't go to the library!" exclaimed Lily frantically.

She hissed to hurry up as though Nicole forgotten that Filch was about to pop up any second.

"We're going back. This is not worth half of a year of cleaning!" Lily persuaded.

"Well, I'm not going back to the common room without that book," replied Nicole furiously.

It was times like such when Lily seriously thought that her friend was actually crazy.

"Are you insane?! Filch is running after us, we don't have time to look for a book!" exclaimed Lily, waving her arms around angrily as though Nicole would understand then.

Nicole grabbed her arm impatiently and they hide behind a corner. Once they were safely hidden, Nicole whipped around to talk to Lily.

"Please Lily. You would understand, I mean its Vanessa Wilkins for heaven's sake. I won't copy your potion essay," she whispered hopefully, her eyes wide with hope.

"No," was Lily's curt answer.

"For a week."

"No."

"Week and a half."

"No!"

"A month and a box of chocolate?"

Lily gave Nicole a dark look before saying with ill-disguised defeat, "Fine."

A full smile light up Nicole's face as she hugged her friend quickly. Both girls stood up and burst out into a faster run towards what they prayed was the direction of the library. It wasn't long before they heard Filch's footsteps hastily following them, muttering about indecorous behavior.

Lily ran as fast as she could while silently cursing at herself for leaving her most important thing in the Gryffindor Tower. Her stupidity was hitting her full force and Lily was regretting ever parting with her precious wand. It took her a second to realize that she could only hear herself panting.

_Wait? What?_ she thought suddenly. _Why do I suddenly feel so alone?_

"Nicole?" asked Lily, ending her run. Her legs begged her to sit down but she stood, waiting to hear her friend affirming her presence.

Silence answered.

"Nicole?" called Lily, this time a little bit louder.

Once again, no one answered.

Lily swore. Somehow the two had separated. The redhead couldn't hear Filch's footsteps anymore but that brought her very little comfort. The blackness of the night was suddenly intimidating and her imagination was starting to run wild.

_This can't get any worse_, thought Lily.

She was suddenly hesitant, wondering what she should do. Go to the library as planned? Or search for Nicole?

Lily bit her lip nervously, eyes darting around her dark surroundings. Somewhere near her right, Lily could have sworn that she felt someone _breathe on her. _

The red haired almost jumped. Lily suddenly ran blindly to her left while she tried desperately to control the scream that wanted to leave her mouth.

_Someone was breathing on me. Someone was breathing on me_, Lily repeated horrified in the depths of her mind as her legs moved with such speed and strength.

An unwanted idea that it could have been Filch made Lily run faster than she could have ever imagined. The red head Gryffindor would have been impressed at her hidden talent if she wasn't seized by such terror and fear. But the person's eyes, hidden in the shadows, widened in admiration as the young girl ran away from him. A smirk played on his lips as his eyes gleamed with a hint of mischief. He calmly followed the terrified girl, a piece of old parchment clutched in his right hand while completely covered by a thin and light blanket.

Lily's heart was accelerating so much that she wouldn't be surprised if it exploded. Her left hand brushed against the wall while she ignored her legs that were demanding for rest. Light flickered a few meters in front of her and Lily couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes, which had adjusted to the dark, squinted from the strong and lasting fires on the torches.

She planted her feet against the wall as she leaned against the hard wall. A few seconds passed by before Lily could clearly see. A small smile played on her lips.

_At least I can see if anyone's coming_, she thought.

Content in staying in one place, Lily's smile grew as the warmth from the fire warmed her cold body.

"Lily? Is that you?" asked a voice suddenly.

Lily whipped to her left to see another student, staring at her.

"Sean?" she asked in disbelief.

_What are the chances that I would see another student?_ she thought incredibly.

Her green eyes soaked in his appearance and a blush crept into her cheeks, staining them into a dark red.

The blond haired Gryffindor was wearing the traditional Hogwarts school pants but he wasn't wearing his shirt. His white shirt was slung over his shoulder. Water dripped from his wet hair onto his chest.

_Who takes a shower at this time of night? _thought Lily in disbelief. Her emerald eyes were unmoving, fixed on his chest.

"Lily, are you alright?" asked Sean, cocking his head to one side as though to examine her better.

Lily blushed a darker red, horrified at herself.

_I can't believe I was staring at his chest like that_, she thought.

"I'm fine," she answered, feeling like a complete fool. Lily forced herself to look at Sean's face, only to be surprise by the expression he wore.

"Um, are you alright, Sean?" Lily asked uncertainly. Sean wore a strange expression, as though he suddenly saw Lily in a new light.

He walked towards the red head Gryffindor, his eyes revealing an emotion Lily couldn't decipher. Sean's footsteps echoed quietly, taking quick long strides with his legs.

Lily bit her lip while wondering what the hell was going on. Sean stopped right in front of her and leaned forward until their breaths mingled.

"Sean, what are you doing? I don't feel comfortable with you so close to me," Lily started to stutter, her face growing hot.

Once again she cursed herself for not bringing her wand with her.

"We're all alone, Lily. No need to be afraid," whispered Sean as he slowly leaned closer. Both hands were placed at opposite sides of Lily's head, destroying any thought of escaping.

Lily was starting to get scared.

"Sean, I need some personal space," said Lily, this time her voice louder.

"No you don't, Lily. All you need is me," answered Sean, his eyes full of lust and desire. He leaned in once more, forcefully capturing Lily's lips with his own.

End of chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so yeah, there's chapter 1 for you guys. I know that James didn't really make an appearance in this chapter, but he's definitely there in the second. I would really appreciate some reviews and any criticism would very much appreciate as well. Bye for now.

blue sapphire lady)


End file.
